Starry Eyed
by Never Look Back Again
Summary: Janessa Is sucked into her favourite manga! But how will the story change now she's part of it? Don't read if you are a Shiki and Rima lover!
1. In VK? What could be better?

Right, just so you know, i don't own vampire knight, cause if i did, i would be in it and i would be with Shiki!XD but you decide if this is a good story or not. thanks for reading! OCXShiki

* * *

Chapter 1

Where am I?

"Janessa Louise Patrick! Get downstairs right now!" The young girl woke up and sighed. "Dad is mad again. I wonder what Sophie did this time."

Sophie was Jenessa' step mother, and even though Janessa hated the woman, she couldn't help but admit that the woman was extremely pretty. In fact, one might say drop dead gorgeous.

Janessa thought that she herself was rather plain next to the woman. Her wavy mahogany hair was plain, and so was the paleness of her skin, because that is what almost every person in England looks like. The only interesting thing about the girl was her eyes. One was a deep forest green, while the other...

Was bright red.

Janessa was never told why one of her eyes were bright red. Nor was she told why she had a large scar running down the left hand side of her face. What she did know though, was that she definitely WASN'T a Patrick.

Janessa was calm and she never really talked. Her farther however was a very talkative man and had a rather foul temper. Janessa loved reading, while her farther thought it was a waste of time. Janessa disliked the sunlight and loved the rain, her father was a lover for the sun and wished that even the words rain didn't exist.

So why he was living in England I will never know.

Janessa got out of her bed, brushed her hair and got dressed into a white tee with a rubix cube on it saying 'lets twist again!' along with a pair of denim short shorts and her white fluffy slippers. But just as she about to leave her room, she just had to grab an episode of her most favourite manga, Vampire Knight.

As she walked downstairs she saw Sophie and her dad having a huge arguement over, what sounded like well, HER.

Janessa frowned and then coughed lightly, causing the couple to freeze and look at her. They were silent, and this pleased Janessa, knowing that it was her causing this.

"Care to explain why you are arguing over me?" the sixteen year old girl spoke, scaring her farther slightly at the flat tone and the emotionless expression on her face, causing the man to once be rendered into silence.

"How about you Sophie, would you care to explain? I would love to know." Sophie looked into the unmatched eyes of the girl and saw no emotion. The woman stuttered out "I-I was just s-s-saying to your farther that I think it's time t-to tell you t-t-the truth." The blond woman took in a sharp breath as she continued "Janessa, you're adopted."

The girl's eyebrows shot up as she replied "Really, how... interesting." The tone of her voice hadn't changed and neither had the emotion in her face and eyes. Janessa just turned around and walked back upstairs, as if nothing had ever happened.

In her room, Janessa pondered on the thought of who her parents were. Would she be like them, would they come back for, would she ever get to meet them? She sure hoped so. But right now, she was just going to be herself, and go to the park to read all of her VK manga. Yes, that sounded like a wonderful idea.

But at the park, something felt off. Janessa didn't know what, but she knew that she didn't like it.

Janessa was different, as I'm sure you have figured out by now. Janessa had these powers you see, and to be honest with you, it is a rather long list. I'll just give you a few...for now

She knew when people were lying to her, and her mind would tell her the truth. It's just as if Janessa is a Lie detector.

Janessa was also was telekinetic, meaning she could move and object with her mind or the flick of her wrist.

But the most powerful of all of Jenessa' powers, was that she could control all elements.

Not that Janessa really used her powers, it was just the fact that she had them creeped her out a bit. I mean, what normal person has powers, right?

Anyway, back to the story. Janessa sat in her usual spot, under the tree's where she couldn't be spotted easily. But she just couldn't get comfortable. Something was bothering her, like a nagging in the back of her mind. There was a unseen darkness settling over the park, and that fact alone was frightening her.

But the fright soon turned into fear as the darkness came into sight and swallowed her whole, leaving her with no place to breath, let alone run.

"Who do you think she is?" "Dunno, probably some tramp." "Hanabusa! That's mean!" Janessa opened her eyes to find a large group of people standing over her and looking down her. The man was about to say something but Janessa just held up her hand silencing him and she whispered "I would perfer it if you gave space to breath before you talk to me."

The group backed away, shocked at the female' emotionless tone of voice. One of the men said "Welcome to Cross Academy! Some of my students found you unconcious on the ground just outside. Would you like to join the school? I'm Chairman Cross by the way!" Janessa was shocked that the man hadn't needed to breath in that sentence, but kept her face impassive.

Janessa spoke again, this time her voice alot stroge, but still in a flat tone. "I am Janessa Patrick. I would be honoured to join your school."

Wow, in her favourite manga, how will she change the story line?

* * *

So this is my first Vampire knight story up on FF. Hope you enjoy!


	2. The story of the lost Ichijou

Right, okay, you will not believe how busy I have been! I am so so so so sorry for not uploading in like ages! Any who, I don't own VK and all that blah. Thanks for your patience!

* * *

As Janessa looked around at her surroundings she soon sensed a pair of eyes on her. When she turned around she saw that one her most favourite characters was staring at her curiously. And she knew that soon Takuma Ichijou would be asking her a million and one questions.

"Is there something wrong?" Takuma shook his head, but still looked at the young woman curiously. Something about this Janessa Patrick seemed so... familiar. And soon, he was dying to ask her one of his questions, just as Janessa had predicted. "May I ask you some questions? I promise it won't take long!" The small line would have usually made his fan girls giggle sweetly, but this Miss Patrick just nodded, her face emotionless and her eyes dull.

"Where do you come from?" "England." That explained the slight accent behind her Japanese then. "Why did you come to Japan?" "I didn't. I was sat in the park reading my manga, when suddenly, it all became dark and I woke up here." "Oh... so you like manga?"

It made Takuma grin when he made the British teen laugh at his quick change of subject. "Oh yeah, I love'm all. Pandora's Heart, Bleach, Ouran High School Host Club... You name 'em I've read 'em." "Well, i think we are going to get along perfectly!" "I'm sure we will... Takuma, is it?"

Janessa decided to play along with being stuck in this manga, after all, they would think she was crazy if she said she came from a world where they were one of her favourite manga's. Heck, she almost gave her self away by nearly saying Vampire Knight when naming manga's.

"This may sound lik a strange question to ask Janessa, but do you have anywhere to stay? Because if you don't you would be more than welcome to stay with my family." Janessa was silent after she asked this question, her emotionless wall forming around her again. Why would Takuma ask, when with her staying with his family could risk exposing there little blood addiction secret.

Little did Miss Patrick know was that Takuma had realised why Janessa was so familiar. His sister had looked exactly like her, the wavy mahogany hair, the mismatched eyes, and the stotic behaviour. And he flinched at the memory of when his dear little sister got that scar on her face...

_"Takuma! Takuma!" The little six year old ran up to her older brother who had just turned eight years old. The little girl usually acted emotionless and mean to anyone but her brother. The two got along like bread and butter. _

_Takuma grinned at the little girl, taking her up into his arms. "Morning Janessa. Did you have a nice time shopping with mama?" "No! She got me a frilly pink dress!" The blond Ichijou couldn't help but laugh at his little sister's pout. He knew how much she hated dresses, and how she hated pink even more. _

_"Not funny **Taki**." Takuma lost his smile once she called him the nickname he absolutely despised. The five year old started giggling, pointing her small finger at her brother's horrified expression._

_"Oh, you think that's funny do you? Well laugh at this!" Takuma tickled his sister ruthlessly, her giggles turning into screeches of laughter. _

_"Now, what do we have here?" A shiver ran down the eldest of the Ichijou children as her turned to see to level E's. He glanced at his sister, and saw that instead of fear on her face, there was nothing. She had once again become an emotionless noble which she obviously was proud to show off. _

_"What are you doing here? This is private property." Janessa's voice came out smoothly, but had a deathly tone to it. Takuma felt like bowing down before her, but to be honest with you he didn't really know what a five year old could do to two level E's._

_"Oh would you listen to her? She sounds just like her stuck up father! Well little one, we're here to kill your daddy, but it seems I just got a much better idea..." _

_With that he grabbed the small girl, causing her brother to shout out in shock. "Hold the lad back, I want to keep him alive, just so the family can hear the full story of what happened to there precious little princess." _

_Takuma watched in horror as the vampire used one of his overly long finger nails to slice deeply into her face. The small girl screamed at the unexpected action, and that finally caught the attention of his mother and father._

_"Come on, we gotta get out of here!" "Alright, but we'll be back. And trust us girl, you'll never see your family again!"_

And a couple of weeks later, the two vampires did come back, but this time, they took Janessa away. Takuma never saw his sister again after that little stunt, nor the Level E's. It was as if they had all vanished off the face of the earth.

But those two vampire's weren't easy to forget, their faces had engraved themselves into his mind. And Takuma swore to himself that if he ever saw them again he would make sure they died painfully and very slowly, for his little sister.

Janessa saw that the blond vampire was deep in thought, and saw the sadness in his eyes. "Takuma?" The blond looked at her, startled, but soon his blinding smile was back on his face. "Sorry Janessa, just deep in thought."

The sixteen year old just nodded, and decided not to press the issue. Janessa knew better than to put her nose in other people's buisness, and absolutly hated it when others pressed there's into hers.

"By the way..." Takuma looked at her, amazed at how much the girl was like his best friend Shiki. "No, I haven't got anywhere to stay, to answer your former question. And, I think I'll take you up on your offer." Takuma grinned at her, and his smile became even wider when he saw the small smirk that broke out on the emotionless face.

"Well then Janessa. Welcome to Cross Academy!"


	3. Time to face the Music

Time to face the music

Janessa didn't like people. Well, not many people anyway. And in this world she knew she wouldn't like many people, after reading so much about them. However, it seemed as if she would make quick friends with Takuma, the Professor Toga, Zero and surprisingly enough, Hanabusa.

It was strange. In the manga she had always found Hanabusa Aido clingy and extremely annoying. It amazed her that they both had many things in common and that they made fast friends. However, she still hadn't forgiven him for calling her a tramp, adn was currently holding it against him.

Everyone had laughed at the boy when he burst into tears at the fact she was holding it against him. Takuma was the one who had found it the most amusing, Janessa had found that the boy had turned into some what an elder brother to her. The fact that it felt so right had frightened her.

In her entire life, Janessa had never been as close to anyone as she was to Takuma Ichijou. It had scared the living daylights out of her and now she had started ignoring everyone. She knew she was hurting the feelings of many people, but she didn't really care. She couldn't be close to anyone, it wasn't allowed, she refused to let anyone close to her.

Not since...

Well, she couldn't remember. But whatever had happened, it caused her to have a great fear of getting close to anyone. She refused to let anyone get hurt because of her.

Janessa froze, her eyes snapping open. She stopped walking, worring several of the people stood behind her. She couldn't hear them. All she could hear...Was him.

The cruel mocking tone. Laughing at her. Threatening her. she could practically hear the blood wrapping around his dark voice.

_"I will kill you..."_

_"Your family will die because of you..."_

_"Will you watch me kill your family?"_

_"They will hate you..."_

_"I think I'll kill your brother first, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" _

_"You don't deserve to live you arrogant little brat!"_

_"Would you like to die at my hands...Janessa?"_

"JANESSA!"

The girl opened her eyes, not realising she had closed them. She then realised she was looking up at the ceiling. Had she fainted? She didn't remember doing that...

She looked up to see the worried face of Hanabusa, his blue eyes close to tears. Janessa almost laughed, he liked crying over her, didn't he?

Sitting up slowly, Janessa groaned at the intense thirst that his her. Her throat felt like it was of fire! She would have started crying, but of corse, that just isn't in Janessa's character. She glanced at Hanabusa, her throat burning a little bit more at the slight movement.

"Hanabusa..."

She ignored the glares, mainly focused on the boy in front of her. She really didn't want to deal with petty teenage girls at this moment in time.

"You wouldn't happen to have a drink on you at the moment, would you?"

The older boy gave her a slightly stunned look, as if he wasn't expecting her to ask such a normal question. He suddenly started rummaging around in his bag, pulling out a water bottle with a slightly pink tint. He was about to put it back in his bag when Janessa snatched it from him and drunk about three quaters of the bottle.

Hanabusa stared at her in shock. She just drank almost a whole bottle of water with the blood tablet in without throwing up. No normal human could do that. You had to be, well, a vampire to keep the contense of your stomach in your stomach after drinking a dissolved blood tablet.

"Thank you Hanabusa. I feel much better."

That was a lie. She didn't. The burning in her throat was still there, still making her dizzy. And her senses... She could practically see, hear and smell everything, making it very difficult to concentrate on just one thing.

The blonde frowned at her, before picking her up in bridal style. Janessa didn't protest, but just rasied an elegent eyebrow at Hanabusa in curiosity and slight confusion. Aido seemed to understand, a light chuckle escaping him.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary. With the way your eyes keep flitting around, I have sneaking suspicion that you have a concussion."

Ah, so he had noticed. Janessa had wondered if it was obvious or not. But then again, when he wanted to be, Hanabusa was incredibly sharp sensed and smart, even for a vampire. It hadn't really surprised her when he had noticed.

"Do you need a hand Aido-sama?"

"Would you like me to carry your bag?"

"Is Janessa-sama going to be alright?"

Janessa glared at the teenage girls gathered around them, and it quickly got them to back off. It was strange though, they had never looked as frightened of her as they had at that very moment.

"Janessa look at me."

She turned her head back to Hanabusa, who sucked in a very sharp breath. She was absently wondered how that hadn't hurt his lungs, before she promtley blacked out again.

She heard THAT voice again. That voice ringing in the darkness of her mind.

_"You are too powerful to remain a vampire, Janessa Ichijou..."_

This was the one time she had the bravery to reply.

_"I win this time... Rido Kuran."_

* * *

**Hello my pretties! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just been a VERY busy year. Anywho, ENJOY! ^^**


	4. From Life to Immortal Death

From Life to Immortal Death

When Janessa woke up, she was in the Night Dorms. Don't ask her how she knew, she just did. She guessed it was because there was absolutely no noise what so ever, and considering it was 10:30 pm on her watch, it meant that the Night Class would have gone to lessons about five minutes ago.

"You're awake. That's good. I was getting bored."

Janessa turned her head to the one vampire she hadn't even seen while being at Cross Academy. Shiki Senri, the model vampire, the son of Rido Kuran. Janessa couldn't help but glare at him slightly.

"I'm terribly sorry my unconscious state didn't amuse you."

Sitting up, Janessa looked around the lavish and spectacular room. She supposed that they would have to keep up the appearances of being rich kids. Or maybe vampires were that rich and spoilt and liked to show off. What caught her attention was the large pile of manga in the corner of the room. She couldn't help but smile lightly.

"So this is Taki's room... Looks like something he would live in..."

Shiki was observing the girl as she took in her surroundings. Taki? He shall confront Takuma about it later.

"You scared many people."

"How?"

"You fainted."

"Hm."

"Twice."

"Nh."

It was intelligent conversation really. Please note this authors sarcasm as she types this story. But It was expected really, considering that Shiki and Janessa both don't like talking very much. But Senri knew he would have to tell Janessa at some point that she had returned to vampire state and that her family were on their way to see her.

"Excuse me?"

Senri stared at Janessa as blankly as she was staring at him. Did he just say that out loud? My, how convenient...

"Your family. They are on their way to see you."

"What do you mean?"

"Blood tests proved that you were the missing Ichigo. Welcome back to the Vampire World."

Janessa scowled. This was just perfect. People making a fuss of her. That was just what she needed to make her headache better. Falling backwards backwards back on to the bed, she let out an exasperated moan.

"All I want to do is sleep...Is that too much to ask?"

* * *

Another chapter! Yay!


	5. So you Say

So you Say...

Janessa was not impressed. She was not impressed at all. Her eyes were glaring at the thing that Ruka was presenting to her, the red eye actually twitching. The blonde gulped nervously as the young teen gave of unhealthy amounts of killer intent.

"Umm, Janessa?"

"Is that a pink frilly dress?"

The question was a loaded one. And Takuma couldn't help but wince as he heard exactly what Ruka was showing his sister. It brought back painful memories of when he was told to dress his sister in the new dresses his mother had bought that day for the parties they frequently attended. If Ruka was going to risk her life, then he was not going to help her.

He could only hope that Ruka was alive afterwards...

"Your sister is odd."

Takuma snorted at the comment his room mate made.

"Like you're one to talk."

Shiki just shrugged, causing Takuma to smile at him. At that moment, Rima walked in, a scowl gracing her features.

"What is it Rima?"

"She's so pretty..."

That worried Rima. Something was hauntingly beautiful about Janessa Ichigo that made her fear the teenager greatly. She was one of those vampires you knew not to mess with. It made Rima wonder why Ruka had stayed in the room after that scowl had appeared on Janessa's face...

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Janessa walked in, wearing a dress, which surprised Takuma. But rather than being pink and frilly, it was a sleek black dress, which had slit at her right thigh and hugged to her slim body, and was made to look even longer by the strappy heels on her small feet. Her black hair had been curled, shining in the dull light, with a diamond encrusted comb pushing most of it to one side and out of her face.

It had been their grandmother's comb, but Takuma never expected her to wear it when he gave it too her. He gave his sister a bright grin, and was even more surprised when she gave him a light smile back.

"Good evening Taki."

Takuma's grin turned into a scowl for a couple of seconds before his smile returned.

"You do remember what I used to when you called me that right?"

"I'm not five anymore Taki. I can easily fight you off."

"Oh really?"

Takuma made a quick move, but surprised Janessa when he didn't tickle her. Instead he held her in a tight hug in a way which made Janessa think that he didn't believe she was here, back with him and the rest of the family.

"T-Taki?"

She felt the tears falling into her hair. She felt the hug tightening by every second. She smiled, wrapping her arms around her brother's back.

"Takuma Ichigo are you crying? Honestly, what would mother say?"

She giggled as her brother let out a watery laugh. The blond pulled away from his sister's hair, the siblings looking each other in the face. Janessa pulled out the handkerchief from Takuma's pocket and wiped his tears away, causing the boy to laugh again.

"I've missed you sister."

Janessa just smirked.

"So yo say..."

* * *

On a role! XD


	6. Because I had to be

Because I had to be

Janessa was never one for sentiments. She would never smile, she would never laugh, she would never cry. Somethingg she remembered her grandfather approving of greatly. He would always tell her.

"Keep a straight face, and people will fear you. You are and Ichijou child, and remember that this family has been known and feared for centuries. You will make a great heir to this family Janessa, remember that."

It was what he would say to her whenever he saw her. She remebered her brother scolding her for being so emotionless, and that showing emotion wouldn't kill her. But he was wrong. It did almost kill her.

She remembered the day she had been kidnapped. Tears steamed down her face. She had never been so scared in her entire life. Those vampires had taken her from her family and were beating her, enjoying her tears. She almost died at that moment, until they had taken her to Rido Kuran.

The Pureblood was that most cruel man she had ever met. And ever since she had got her memories back, she always shivered at the thought of him.

"Janessa?"

The vampire turned to her brother, her stotic expression back into place.

"Yes?"

"The family is downstairs. Mother and father want to know what happened."

Janessa couldn't help the sneer that crossed her face as she started walking down the stairs.

"Do they really? So they want to know how Rido Kuran hierd those vampires to take me? They want to know that those vampires were allowed to do whatever they wanted to do to me, just as long as they didn't kill me? They want to know how Rido Kuran wanted to brainwash me into his weapon to kill his own family? And they want to know that he threatened to kill you and them to get me to do whatever he wanted me to do? Until he figured out that I was too strong minded, found a way to turn me human and sent me to England. My red eye, I have that because of him Takuma."

The girl turned to her brother, a large smile on her face. A false smile. The blond stared at her in shock, tears threatening to fall yet again from his eyes, the other vampires staring at her in horror, even Kaname Kuran.

"But I'm okay. After all, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

And with that, Janessa kept walking down the stairs, into the arms of her mother and father. A smile on her face. But of course, it wasn't a real smile. It was just something to keep the family happy.

What she did know, was that her grandfather knew what she was thinking the minute their eyes met. Her false smile turned into a dark smirk as her green eye went as red as her other eye.

"I know it was you."

The elderly Ichijou froze at the false laugh that escaped his grandaughters mouth. She turned to her mother, who smiled at her happily.

"Oh darling, you have no idea how happy I am to see you! Me and your father have been so worried! What happened?"

Janessa lied to her, feeling no guilt.

"Not a lot. I was just kidnapped by a couple of inexperienced vampires. I don't remmeber much else."

Her father frowned.

"But why you?"

Janessa's face went cold.

"Because I had to be."


	7. Something New

Something New

Janessa frowned at her new uniform with much distaste. The white colour really didn't suit her. At least, in her own opinion it didn't. It was a bright colour which was completely against her usual colour coding.

"Janessa? Are you ready to go?"

Mismatched eyes briefly glanced at the door, where it appeared Hanabusa Aido was waiting for her. She made a low humming noise, and Aido winced. It was noise she made when she held something in high distaste. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked in, his blue eyes widening in surprise when he saw his friend.

"Wow... White really suits you!"

Janessa snorted, causing Hanabusa to grin in triumph. It wasn't often that he was able to pull an emotional response out of the young Ichijou. The only person able to do that seemed to be Takuma, and dare he say it, Shiki. The two hadn't stopped bickering since Janessa had been brought back to her vampiric glory...

"It is a contradiction of terms, don't you think? When someone thinks of a vampire, they do not think of the colour white. Besides, white has never been one of my favourite colours."

Hanabusa would refuse to admit that he giggled, but that was what he did. And Janessa was sure to tease him about it later. But for now, he returned to the matter at hand.

"But you look so pretty! Besides, Zero says he can't wait to see you in white."

Janessa arched an eyebrow.

"You mean he actually wants to speak to me?"

Aido shrugged.

"Well, I guess he like you. You are an exception to everything after all Janessa."

Janessa looked back at her reflection slightly, her scowl deepening, as she muttered under her breath,

"Indeed."

Hanabusa sighed again, running a hand through his blond locks and smiling at his friend in a charming manner.

"Come along darling, our friends wait for your arrival. Your movement into the Night Class has many anxious."

She sent him a Mona Lisa smile, taking his offered arm and making her way downstairs with him. Kain sent her a sly smile, taking her other arm.

"Lets give your brother a heart attack, hmm?"

Janessa didn't answer, but she looked down at the outfit, then back up at her two friends which were smiling at her. Letting out a sigh, she decided it was time to let go of her twisted past.

It was time to try something new.


	8. Its the Night Class

Its The Night Class

Janessa watched as the large wooden gate of the Night Dorms opened. She smiled lightly at how Hanabusa refused to let go of her arm. It was almost sweet. But she did not appreciate the glares being sent her way, so she somehow slipped away without the blonde noticing. Rather, she walked up to her brother, who seemed to know she was heading his way since he waited for her.

"Hanabusa seems very protective of you."

It wasn't hard to notice the harsh glare Ichijou sent the exuberant blond. Janessa chuckled, linking arms with her brother.

"Yes. Its rather sweet, isn't it?"

Another form walked up next her.

"Out of character."

Shiki and Janessa glanced at each other, their eyes meeting for just a second. They weren't overly fond of each other. It always made Takuma slightly uncomfortable being around the two of them together.

"That's your opinion, is it not?"

There was a steady silence as the girl walked away from the two boys, and made her way over to the male prefect, Zero. Shiki almost wanted to glare at her retreating form. What was it about her that made her so captivating that it made even Zero see her as a friend? If her was perfectly honest he didn't even know how she was related to Takuma.

Hanabusa suddenly seemed to notice that Janessa was gone from his side and started to look for her frantically. She chuckled at his frantic shouting and the forlorn expressions of the girls who were trying to catch his attention.

"JANESSA!"

She winced at the sheer volume of the blonde boys voice, causing Zero to chuckle.

"And you put up with that all the time?"

Janessa gave her silver haired friend a half hearted scowl, giving him a light smack on the arm.

"He's a good friend Zero. I expect you to at least try and play nice."

Zero snorted, easily telling Janessa that he wasn't even going to bother.

"Just get to class Nessa. You have to sit by Senri, don't you?"

Janessa's expression soured almost instantly. She could honestly say that she did NOT want to sit next to the boy who reminded her so much of her captor all those years ago.

"Thank you for the reminder. Tell Yuki I said hi. She is busy after all."

Zero glared at his friend. He knew Yuki was talking to Kuran, and by the smug smirk on Janessa's face, so did she. And by her laugh, he could tell that she also didn't feel very threatened by his glare.

"Oh come now Zero! I was only teasing!"

Zero rolled his eyes, and waved as his friend wandered off towards the school building by herself. He hoped that the Night Class put up with her better that the Day Class did. He could see the normal kids watching her, staring at her in awe. The boys had a new obsession. The girls had a new jealousy. Her sarcastic and dark demeanour had several people wrapped around her little finger. He wondered how Kuran felt around her over powering presence. Probably threatened. But not likely. The two probably had tea parties together and giggled about how they would take over the world while dressed in pink.

With a snort at that amusing and very unlikely thought, he turned his attention back to helping Yuki. The Day Class were incredibly difficult to handle.

Janessa walked slowly, taking in the rather impressive sight that was Cross Academy. It was beautiful. Almost haunting. A cold wind blew past her, causing her to rub her arms. Something was wrong...

_"Janessa... You aren't supposed to be here... You are a lost cause... They'll kill you..."_

Janessa froze, her mismatched eyes widening in shock. That voice...It couldn't be...

_"They'll kill you... They can't handle your power..."_

Janessa jumped out of her stupor, looking down in surprise at the jacket hung over her arms. She looked up and saw Shiki walking ahead of her, without his school blazer. Janessa couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Huh, maybe he isn't so bad after all..."

* * *

Umm... Please don't kill me?


	9. An Interesting Turn of Events

Hi guys... It's been a while, right? ^^;

* * *

An Interesting Turn of Events

Janessa was now offically bored. Shiki and herself really weren't the best seating partners. There was such a huge tension between them and they wouldn't even look at each other. Takuma found it hilarious. Kaname kept smirking at Janessa, causing her to glare daggers back at him. How very irritating...

"Alright bloodsuckers, let's get this lesson started."

Janessa's eyes snapped attention to the man who had just entered. She cocked her head to the side slightly in curiosity. Boots, black dress trousers, a white button up shirt that wasn't tucked in and the collar was sticking up with a black blazer over it. He had a cigarette in his mouth and over his right eye was a large eyepatch, and yet it made his other ice blue eye more obvious. He had messy shoulder length black hair which made Janessa wonder if he ever brushed it. She also couldn't help but notice the small scar that were littered on the skin that she could see.

He was a fighter. And with the way he addressed the class, Janessa could easily guess that he was a vampire hunter. She just couldn't remember his name from the manga...

"I'm Toga Yagari. Your new sensei."

Ah yes, that was it. The rest of the class was glaring at him, while Janessa continued to stare at him curiously. Kaname chuckled.

"You'll have to excuse them. They're are not used to the presence of Vampire Hunters being so close to them."

So Janessa was right. She glanced at the boy sat next to her, who was not glaring at the teacher. In fact, he was staring at her. Janessa looked into the ice blue eyes, trying to read what he was thinking, but found nothing. She turned her attention back to the new teacher, who was now openly glaring at the Pureblood vampire. A bold move, even for a Vampire Hunter.

"THey'll have to get used to it. Besides, I would have thought that Zero would have instilled enough fear into you."

Aido snorted.

"Kiryu is close to loosing his sanity to the bloodlust of a Level E. That really isn't much to fear."

Janessa glared at the blonde.

"Strange. He is still Human at the moment Hanabusa, which means that the trainings he has had as a Vampire Hunter are still ingrained in his mind. We should feel lucky that he has yet to use that gun on any of us."

There was a silence as the class realised that Janessa was right. While Zero was close to turning into a vampire, he was born and raised as a vampire hunter. The Night Class had every reason to fear him. The sensei started chuckling, his eyes meeting Janessa's.

"Janessa Ichijou, sister of Takuma Ichijou. A nobel vampire. Powers are yet to be revealed since you have always kept to yourself. Was kidnapped at a young age, and her eye was damaged that much that it has lost it's natural green colour and turned the vampire red. Has several noticable scars and still refuses to tell anyone where she has been for the past so many years. known as cold, calculating, overpowering but loyal and a good friend. Is that correct?"

Janessa felt her eye twitch in annoyance.

"Yes... sensei."

He smirked at her.

"Welcome to the Night Class. I think you'll be one of my favourites."


End file.
